Feather's Story
by FIRESTARXSANDSTORMRULES
Summary: Story Later Lemons. I do not own the Warriors series Erin Hunter does.
1. Feather's Story:In The Begining

**Please review. This is my first Story.**

* * *

**Feather's Story**

Feather is a long-legged, long furred, blue-gray kit. Her parents were a kittypet and a loner. Her sister and brother went off to live with their father and never returned. Feather and her mother went out to look for them, and Feather's mother left her. Ever since then, Feather has traveled by herself.

**Characters**

**Loners:** Feather - a long-legged blue-gray amber eyed she-cat

Leopard - golden spotted tabby she-cat with a fiery temper and yellow eyes

Blue - dark gray striped tabby with dark blue eyes

Wildclan

**Leader:** Hawkstar - big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws, bright green eyes and a brown underbelly

**Deputy:** Thunderspots - pale tabby tom with dark black spots, a long tail, striking yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Rainwatcher - pale gray with darker flecks, blue-eyed tom

**Apprentice**, Emberpaw

**Warriors:** Blossomstorm - small gray-black tabby she-cat with deep amber eyes

**Apprentice**, Echopaw

Crystaltalon - pure white she-cat with long claws, and with yellow eyes

Whiteshadow - black tom with a white tail tip, front paws, and chest

**Apprentice**, Petalpaw

Flamefur - handsome fiery red tom with green eyes

**Apprentice**, Stormpaw

Redfur - ginger tom

Cherrywind - Beautiful young tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

Frostfall - Silver white tom with bright blue eyes

Stormdapple - Tom with gray fur and dark gray flecks

Addervenom - Snappy pitch-black she-cat with cunning amber eyes

Snakefang - Quiet pale yellow tom with a steady green gaze, one long upper canine tooth that sticks out

**Apprentices:** Emberpaw - pale tabby she-cat with glowing amber eyes

Echopaw - brown she-cat with green eyes

Petalpaw - gray she-cat with pink nose

Stormpaw - dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Queens:** Mapleleaf - white she-cat with black, brown, and orange spots (Beetlekit, Ravenkit, and Tigerkit)

Featherstorm - long-haired blue-gray she-cat with kind blue eyes (Dustkit and Fernkit)

Foxheart - red she-cat with white paws, tail tip, and underbelly (Cinderkit, Redkit, Lightningkit, and Fawnkit)

**Kits:** Beetlekit - pure black tom

Ravenkit - pure black tom with a white tail tip and amber eyes

Tigerkit - big dark brown tabby she-cat with unusually long front claws, bright amber eyes and a brown underbelly

Dustkit - sleek dark brown tabby tom

Fernkit - silver she-cat

Cinderkit - dark gray she-cat

Redkit - handsome ginger tom with green eyes

Lightningkit - swift gray tabby tom

Fawnkit - brown she-cat with white spots

**Elders:** Blazeflare - old orange tabby tom

Cloudpoppy - old snow-white she-cat with blind blue eyes

Honeytail - white she-cat with a ginger tail

Bluestream - blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

**Description of Wildclan**

Wildclan has a large territory, no other clans near it, and no enemies. That is the reason Wildclan is so big. Their camp consists of a large hollow in the ground that many trees have fallen on to form a roof. There is a big entrance, surrounded by brambles and thorns. In the middle there is a small pond that is fairly shallow, with a creek leading to it from a small waterfall. Near the entrance of the camp is the warriors' den, and then to the right is the apprentices' den. After that, are the elders' den, then the medicine cats' den, and then the nursery. After that is Highstump with the leader's den in the roots. There are two tunnels at the back, one leads to Dirtplace and the other leads as an escape route. It is covered always. Wildclan apprentices are trained in battle moves (though there never used), and hunting animals that include mice, voles, moles, rabbits, squirrels, birds (sometimes even eagles, falcons, or hawks), frogs, toads, and lizards. But a great terror is coming, and Wildclan needs more warriors (although they already have a lot).


	2. Feather's Story:Chapter 1

**Warriors do not belong to me, they belong to Erin Hunter. Short chapter, review for longer chapter and next chapter.**

* * *

**Feather's Story**

**_Chapter One_**

The day after Feather's mom left her, it was her birthday. She was six months (moons) old. As she made her way to a creek, she scented a mouse. Feather stalked toward it, and pounced. Catching it, she gave it a swift bite. It hadn't made a noise, but she was still cautious. She saw a creek, and lapped up a bit. Bounding away after Feather got a drink, she caught a whiff of cat. Hissing to herself, she left to find a shelter.

Finding a tree that had been part way uprooted, Feather snuggled in and buried her mouse. She went hunting again, and when she came back she had two mice and a squirrel. Feather ate the mouse from earlier and the squirrel, and then found moss to make a bed. The moss was soft, and Feather laid down to rest. It was sunhigh, but she had been awake since yesterday. Her gray-blue fur was so dirty, it looked black. Feather started to groom herself, when she caught a whiff of the same cat she had smelt earlier. Before she could do anything, there was a rustle in the bushes, and a voice said, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Feather whipped around to see a golden leopard spotted she-cat, with a gray tabby tom behind her. She backed out of the tree with her hackles raised.

"Leave me alone." Feather snarled.

"Maybe we should, Leopard." The tom told the leopard she-cat.

"I can't believe you're my kin, Blue. You're not a bit like me.", the she-cat Leopard snarled back.

Blue looked at Leopard, snarled, and then backed away into the bushes. Leopard padded forward, and sniffed Feather. Feather was trapped, there were thorn bushes surrounding her.

"We will spare your life, if you agree to hunt for us." Leopard sniffed, "We will come back tomorrow. If your answer isn't yes, or you're gone, we will kill you."

* * *

As Leopard and Blue bounded away into the bushes, Feather was lost in thought. She crawled back into her root den, and sulked. Should she say yes? Or should she run away? After a few moments of thought, she got up and hunted. When she came back to her den, there was a fresh scent of cat. But it wasn't Leopard and Blue. Feather had caught two sparrows, a squirrel, a rabbit, and two mice. She ate the mice, and buried the rest.

It was almost sundown, so Feather rested and groomed herself. Then she slept, and dreamed a strange dream. There was a group of cats, in a nearby cove in the ground. It was full of cats, a clan, they called themselves. Feather realized they could not see her, but she could see them. There were two strong, leader-like figures, a smaller, kinder healer, and general cats. There were big cats and little cats and all sorts of cats. Feather felt a cold wind rush up her back, and she was transported to a new place. It was a grassy meadow, with silent stars glittering overhead.

A cold, but kind voice entered Feather's ear, "Follow me, young one."

Feather turned to see a star-lit tortoiseshell she-cat. The cat beckoned with her tail, and Feather followed her. They passed through forests, meadows, past lakes, and even into a swamp. It seemed they walked for a moon, but it was really only a heartbeat. The cat turned around, and pointed down. The camp of cats was there again.

"This is Wildclan. They are in great danger and need you. You need to make your decision now. Either you run away to Wildclan, or you stay a slave. Your choice…"The she-cat's voice faded, as did her beautiful coat.

"Wait! What's a clan? How do I find them? Who are you?!"The last question ringed in Feather's ears as she got the answer.

"Follow your heart, and you will know those questions and many more…"

* * *

**Who was the mysterious she-cat?**

**What will Feather's decision be?**

**Where is Wildclan?**

Find out these questions in the next or more chapters if you review!


End file.
